A Sweet shade of a Shade
by Skull135
Summary: When Sweetia Bella summons a shade, a fear eater, she becomes his master what will happen when a Show mare falls for him what will happen plus all the others he just attracts evil lol
1. Chapter 1

The Void

A hive works like a well oiled machine it will work, work and work but if one thing is stopped the machine will stop well think of that and I am the cause of the stop I am ordered to look around this hell hole and find 'chunks' of terror which is what we are made out we are Shades we all have different powers and different looks but we all had one thing that is the same our eyes they are yellow with purple iris's they are very visible in the dark I have a blood red coat and a long spiky black mane with a purple streak running down it my horn was the same as my coat my power being trickery and manipulation my hooves have three long claws.

Anyway back to what I was saying I was just looking around then I saw a strange slit "hmm now a smart pony would go AWAY from the strange thingy...welp good to know I ain't that bright" I said in a cheery mood I walked up to it and saw...light was it? I just kept looking at it then I saw it open wider "hmm now what would a smart responsible pony do...ya I should mess with it" I said and stretched my claw at it my claw went through...then my hoof...then my arm...OH CRAP IT'S EATING ME I started to pull my arm out but it just sank deeper I then felt a rope wrap around my hoof "oh this can only end well" I said then I was pulled through the slit and was pulled onto a bright room.

I blinked a few times then saw a large ball of light in the sky and some puffs of white and then I said the one thing that came to my mind "DA FUCK JUST BLOODY HAPPENED" I yelled I heard some gasp's I started to get up my claws dug into something soft I looked down and saw a strange green fur and under it looked to be...oh what was it called DIRT it was dirt I then looked around and to my shock there were two ponies with me one was a mare she had an orange coat and a long blond mane her eye's were emerald green and her mark was three red apples.

The other was a filly she had a white coat and a light purple and pink mane she was a unicorn and to my shock her horn was glowing I looked at her then at the portal then back at her I then pointed one claw at her and the other and the portal "did..did you..but how...did you open the portal to the void" I said she slowly nodded I then smiled then it turned into a evil smiled my teeth were sharp "well know that I'm free what should I do" I said tapping my chin I then looked down at the filly and lend in and whispered "you have summoned me I am her to protect, serve and feed" I said she looked at me for a little then a grin grew on her face and then I was tackled to the ground "wow shit" I said before I hit the ground. I looked up to see a smiling filly on my chest "I DID IT I SUMMONED A SHADE THAT IS LIKE THE MOST HARDEST SPELL TO DO" she squealed I just looked at her then at the other mare "well I would hope you could do me a favor and get her off me" I said she just looked at me then ran "well THAT was rude" I said in a huff I then looked at the filly on my chest I lifted my hoof and grabbed her with my claws I then put her on the ground and stood up "well then if I may could I learn the name of my master" I said she then smiled "My name is Sweetie Bella" she said I then nodded and looked at her "well aren't you going to tell me your name" She said I just looked at her "well what is my name" I asked she looked at me for a while then her eyes widened "oh I can give you a name umm how about...Shade" she said I smiled "i like it" I said I then walked over to her and smiled "My name is Shade I am the master of trickery and manipulation and I will help you anyway I can" I said she looked at me then smiled "can I ride on your back" I almost doubled over "w-what" I said she smiled "can I ride on you back" I just stared then shrugged she started to glow a dark red and she was on my back "TO PONYVILLE MY TRUSTED STEAD" she said I only rolled my eyes and chuckled I and went in the direction she was pointing.

As I we were walking to the town a Rainbow started to head for us I started to charge my horn and my claws burst into flames Sweetie gasped "what are you doing Shade" she said I lifted her off my back and on the ground "stay back Sweetie" I said then the attacker was there she was a Cyan mare with rainbow mane and tail I was taller then her...I could not resist "whoa what the hay did you do to you mane and tail stick it into a crayon box" I said with a smirk she looked like I had just insulted her mother then she charged me I just smiled "well I guess we could use more shades in the void" I said and raised my claw it still blazing then before I could hit I was struck by a purple bolt I looked over at her and saw a lavender pony there her horn glowing "GET BACK DEMON" she yelled I just smirked then acted hurt "oh how could you call me a demon I believe the correct term is 'shade" I said she just looked at me then another bolt went at me I just rolled my eyes "this again" I said I then opened my mouth and consumed it then with a burp I laughed "that felt weird" before I could say anything I was ran at by the orange mare "oh hey th-" before I could finish she politely BUCKED ME THE THE FACE I recoiled then I shook my head and looked at the mares then I frowned "ok I think this has gone on long enough I can't risk you to hurt Sweetie Bella" I said and my claws started to glow and they were encased by a black aura and I walked to them but before I could I was pushed by a little object.

I looked down and saw Sweetie Belle holding my hoof tears in her eyes I looked at her confused "what are you doing" I asked she pointed to the group of mares I then looked at her "they are my friends please don't hurt them" she said I swear my hurt just popped I sat on my flank and wrapped my arms around her "very well if they are your friends but I don't like skittles over there" I said she giggled I then let her go and when I did my head snapped back to the group who were all very confused I then walked over to them "okay you purple one I am about to tell you what is happening" I said she nodded so I told her about the void Sweetia Bella releasing me and how I am her protector "and if you want to know about me I am, as Sweetia has decided to call me, is Shade I am master of Trickery and Manipulation" I said I then sniffed "and I smell...Honesty" I hissed I started to smell some more then looked at the orange mare "well it looks like you are always honest so a word of advise stay away from me" I said I then walked back to Sweetia picked her up and put on my back and returned to walking.

We had just walked into town and I was getting a lot of glares 'guess it's not everyday you see a Shade with claws and my eyes don't help" I said I then heard a loud scream "OH SWEET DISCORD WHAT IS THAT NOISE" I yelled I looked over to see a white unicorn looking at me with a glare that could turn Discord to stone

Stone prison

"UCHO I swear someone is talking about me"

back outside

I looked at her then with out warning I was tackled by a very angry mare "why am I always being tackled" I grumbled as I looked at the mare then at Sweetia "Master do you know her if not then I will send her to the void" I said she looked shocked then yelled "RARITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHADE" the white pony looked at her then at me "sup" I said then I started to glow and I sank into the ground and under Sweetia I then got up her on my head "were did she go" I said in a confused voice she started to giggle "were did that come from' I said I then felt a poke on my head one of my eyes disappeared and was now in front of Sweetia "FOUND YOU I got my eye on you" I said she started to giggle I then turned my attention to the Rarity her mouth agape and her eyes wide "you know you'll catch fly's with your mouth open" I said

no answer

"umm o-kay then come on Sweetia" I said and we walked off but only to be stopped by to other filly's one was dark orange and had purple mane the other was a yellow with a red mane and a bow they looked at me for a while then shouted "SWEETIA WHAT IS THAT" I swear I'm going to go deaf in this town "girls this is my shade Shade and I am his master" she said they both looked skeptical until I spoke "Tis true I am bond to her unless she tells me to leave" I said they both looked shocked then started to jump around me I looked back at Sweetia "ummm master do you know them" I asked She nodded


	2. The Cutie Mark

The Cutie Mark

Me Shade one of the most deadly shades in the void the power to trick the god of Chaos and I am in a tree house having make up put on me so my master and her friends could get 'cutie marks'

I sighed "send me back to the void" I mumbled Sweetie just giggled

"Come on Shade just a little more aaaaaaaand done" I got up and walked over to a mirror I looked at it for a few minutes then my body started to shake and my red coat turned pure white and my mane started to coil up and turned violet I turned around

"Darling this is fabulous" they looked at me for a good three seconds then burst out laughing

"hey Mr Shade why didn't you eyes change" Applebloom asked

"well my eyes are discorded so they can't be changed thats one of the main thing that makes a shade a shade" I explained

"wait DISCORDED" Scootaloo yelled "do you mean.."

"yes I am a creation of the god of chaos I am all his Trickery and if I was destroyed he would fall to honesty" I then looked at the two fillies "tell anyone and I will hunt you down my master is the only one who can stop me if you tell anyone about th-GAH" I was suddenly thrown out the tree house I looked over to see a very big stallion

"so your Discord" he asked

I looked at him for a minute "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK" I yelled he covered his ears I started to pace around "great know he knows what am I going to do" I then stopped and a sadistic grin grew on my face "unless I get rid of the one who knows" I then turned to him and my eyes started to spin

His eyes started to glaze over my voice deepened "**if you tell what you heard you will leave the farm forever**" a mark appeared on his neck it was Shades eyes

I then blinked he looked around then at me he then remembered what he heard and ran far away I started to giggle "I love manipulation" I said I then looked at the fillies I jumped up and looked at Sweetia "come master we must go" I then lifted her up on my back and jumped down but before I could book it I was blasted in the back I looked over to see

"guards" I snarled I then looked over to see Sweetia a unicorn was heading for her before he could touch her a dark slit appeared in front of him I then walked over to him and kicked him in three minutes later he was spat out his coat was dark green and his eyes were like mine I walked over to him "attack those guards protect master those are your orders" he nodded and shot at the other guards

I ran and grabbed Sweetia and ran to the forest "Master I need you to unlock my seal" I called

"y-your what" she had tears in her eyes

" my powers"

she looked hesitant at first then her horn started to glow and it started to turn red and my horn started to glow I then teleported to a clearing I laid flat on my stomach "ok that was WAY hard then I thought Master are you ok" I looked back to see her crying

I sighed "well lets get it over with" I said I then opened a entrance to the void "go ahead banish me"

She looked at me then ran at me and embraced my neck I stood there shocked "please don't leave me your like my brother" I felt something wet run down my face it was a tear...but shades don't cry I then looked at Sweetia then my claws started to glow a faint pink I got up and walked over to a tree and cut it down after a few more trees I started to make planks and fit them together after one hour I had a cozy hut.

"come master we can sleep in here"

we walked inside and lied down I felt Sweetia curl up to my chest "hey Shade"

"Yes Master?"

"just call me...sister"

I felt a pank in my pit my heart was jump starting

2 years later

I walked outside to see Sweetie levitating two boulders her face was contracted I walked over to her and place my horn on hers they mixed and turned black the boulders slowly descended I looked at her with a smile "your getting better sis" she smiled I helped her to the hut and sat her down

"yep thanks to you bro" we had a quick laugh I then looked at her my face turning serious "sis I need to tell you...i think you should go home"

she looked at me then shock her head "don't worry brother I love it here" she nuzzled my neck I smiled

"And I thought I was stubborn" I chuckled then I heard a gasp I melted into the ground and went under the door I looked around and saw

"hello Honesty" I said my voice echoed she started to look around wildly I snickered I then went behind her and started to form "behind you" I whispered she whirled around and glared at me

"OK WHAT DID YOU DO TO SWEETIA BELLA"

"oh my sister she is resting"

"YOUR SISTER"

"NO I mean brother stupid" I then walked back to the hut "SIS ITS THE APPLE GIRL" after a while Sweetia walked out when she saw Applejack she smiled "hello Applejack how can we help you"

Applejack just looked shocked "I'm here to take you back to Ponyville"

"sorry App but she won't leave without me" I said

"well to bad come on Sweetia" she turned around and started to walk away she turned and saw Sweetia next to me

"sorry Applejack but I can't go to far away from him or he will return to the void"

I then got an idea I started to shine my legs started to shrink and my head started to form a symbol and then I fell to the ground I was a neck less black with my eyes in the front I was lifted by Sweetia and put around her neck I then started to tighten until I was unable to be pulled off

"hey Sweetia I'm a mares best friend" she giggled then started to walk with Applejack she was taller then Applejack and more slender I started to vibrate and a song started to come on

_The villains and the heroes_

_are merging_

_Everything is blurry_

_Time is standing_

_still_

_The sky is switching with the ground_

_My world is turning upside-down_

_My sense of judgment seems to be compromised _

_You're too strong to be denied_

_Ooh I'm brainwashed_

_Captivated by the fame_

_Oh it's taking over me now_

_Mighty baby, untamed lover_

_Ooh I'm brainwashed_

_Double – oh who_

_seven digits _

_Connect me to you_

_Sweet center_

_Baby, Baby_

_Take me with you_

Sweetia was smiling bobbing her head a little Applejack was disgusted

After a few hours we walked out and I could see the town I then noticed the small group five ponies...uh oh

'brain reinforcing nagging resistance'

loading...

loading...

loading...

done

They won't turn my brain to mush

once we were there I saw the white mare she just looked at her new sister and glombed her "oh Sweetia I thought I was never going to see you again she then got of "oh you have grown and...what is that around your neck"

my head appeared in the middle of the eyes "hey that hurt" and my head went back into the neckless

they all were stunned Twilight was the first to speak "S-Sweetia you let him bond to you"

Sweetia nodded "of course how else would I be able to release his seal"

"SWEETIA THAT MEANS HE CAN USE ALL HIS POWERS"

Suddenly I started to glow and I was on Sweetia back as a colt "hey the was vewy mean" I said in a pout then I jumped off her back and started to grow I was still taller then them but Sweetia was as tall as me

I then looked back at the girls "so what do you want because me and Sweetia need to get back home so I can teach her conjuration"

Rarity walked up "now she will be coming home with me"

"Ok" I started to shrink until I was back in neck less form I was put around Sweetias neck and walked up to her sister

"That thing is not coming" Sweetia frowned

"sorry sis but if I go to far then he will go back to the void"

"and" Rarity asked not caring

"I am not leaving him"

I then started to form my claws and nicked Sweetia she looked down not hurt the drop of blood started to run and finally it dribbled onto my I started to glow red and I formed "there Sorry sis but I don't like miss prisy over there so I will just connect us" I said she smiled and nodded I then started to walk to the town

"And where do you think your going" I turned around to see Rainbow Twilight and Applejack glaring at me

"i was going to the town" I deadpanned

Rainbow growled "not if we can help it"

I looked at them then Twilight "you know my seal is gone right"

'so we are still powerful'

I then smiled and it kept spreading

then my eyes started to roll Rainbow and Twilight's eyes glazed over but Applejack was fine

"**you will sit her for one minute**" and then I blinked they both sat down and I walked away to the town Applejack just sat there and after a minute they shook there heads and looked around "he has hypnosis be careful" and with that they spread out

I looked around the town "not much here" I then heard a commotion I saw fireworks I ran over to it I saw a mare she was dark azure with a white mane I couldn't see so my legs stretched up everyone gasped "what I wanted to watch oh come a little Chaos magic never hurt anyone...unless there is chocolate milk involved then run" I said I then looked back to see the mare looking at me "oh hi darh" I said with a goofy face she looked like she was holding back a laugh

"um may I ask who and what you are"

I grinned and stepped over the crowd and onto the stage I then shrunk back to my normal size and gave a bow "I am a Shade and my master has called me Shade it is nice to meet you" I said

she looked shocked "oh you are a shade I always wanted to meet one my daughter keeps trying to summon one but can't maybe your master could help"

I rubbed my chin "well maybe Sweetia likes to help everyone so I guess we could help" I then smiled "may I know your name"

She smiled "My name is Smoky Mirrors"

I snapped my claws and a notepad appeared I wrote it down and made it disappear "well I will see you la-AAAAAHHHH" I shrieked as I was hit with a rainbow I looked around and saw the elements of harmony I smirked through the pain and chanted

_**Attackers beware **_

_**Master knows all**_

_**When she finds you**_

_**I will hurt you all**_

As the last words left my lips I felt stone start to cover me until a black beam shot out and broke the rainbow the stone had covered my head but I could still see I looked over to see Sweetia walking over her horn glowing black and pink she looked at me and gasped

"oh no SHADE" she ran over to me and started to power magic into me then there was a flash of black light and on her flank was a symbol of conjuration I then started to laugh

"GOOD JOB MASTER"

My body started to chip and then I broke when I was out I started to laugh "well that was fun" I then looked at my master and grinned and bowed "hello master so sorry I had to use the summoning" I then got up and sank into the ground and I appeared at my masters side "master we can't have the Elements around" I said she sighed

"yes" the girls all gasped "i think we should leave" I looked at her

"are you sure if you want you can send me back to the cabin or...back to the void"

She looked at me and smiled "it 's ok Shade" she then looked at the mare I was talking to "who are you"

I walked over to her and put my arm around her neck "this is my new best friend Smokey Mirrors" Smokey smiled and walked over to Sweetia and held out her arm

"it is nice to meet you" Sweetia smiled and accepted the hoof

"agreed" she then looked at the girls they all had tears in there eyes she sighed "Shade can you change memory's"

I grinned and my voice turned satanic _"yes"_

"get rid of there memory's of me...all of them"

I licked my lips _"yes master"_ and I started to float up in the air and I opened my mouth and inhaled suddenly everyone started to yell in pain and a white smoke started to flow out there ears and flowed into my mouth the only one who did not lose the memory's was Applejack but I didn't notice it after I was done I fell to the ground "master let us leave" and with that me, Smoky and Sweetia connected our horns and every thing started to glow and we were gone.


End file.
